mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Legends of Magic Issue 6
My Little Pony: Legends of Magic #6 is the sixth issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Legends of Magic comic series. In the issue, Sunburst reads about the legend of Mage Meadowbrook and the diseased town of Mareidian. Summary At the Canterlot train station, Sunburst prepares to return to the Crystal Empire, much to Starlight Glimmer's disappointment. Taken by Star Swirl the Bearded's "Legends of Magic" series, Sunburst has decided to borrow the collection of books so he can learn something that Princess Twilight Sparkle doesn't know. On the train, Sunburst reads the next book in the series about Mage Meadowbrook. Meadowbrook's story begins after she cured Swamp Fever in the bayou of Hayseed Swamp. In the days that follow, she travels across Equestria healing sick ponies of their illnesses. As she runs low on supplies, her travels eventually lead her to a town called Mareidian during a heavy rainstorm. The town appears abandoned at first when Meadowbrook arrives, but when she takes shelter from the rain at the inn and lights a lantern, she discovers dozens of ponies with green, splotchy coats and acting like zombies. Meadowbrook's scream of terror alerts the sick ponies to her presence, and they start slowly ambling toward her. The town's entire diseased population surrounds Meadowbrook outside, and she grabs her pack of curatives from her cart as she escapes. Despite Meadowbrook's dexterity in dodging the zombie ponies, they eventually chase her toward a barn on the outskirts of town. There, she discovers that Nilson swamp frogs have contaminated Mareidian's food supply with poisonous secretions from their skin. Knowing what caused the town's disease outbreak, Meadowbrook starts working on a cure. A short while later, the barn's doors open, and the zombified ponies start making their way inside. Meadowbrook, wearing her healer's mask, leaps down from the rafters and showers the zombies with the cure, turning them back to normal. Upon realizing Meadowbrook saved them, the ponies of Mareidian throw her a party. The town builds a new barn to store their food, and Meadowbrook departs to continue her journey. As Sunburst finishes reading the story, his train comes to a bumpy stop when it reaches the Crystal Empire. Sunburst's luggage is scattered across the train car, and he discovers a new book with Star Swirl the Bearded's cutie mark on the front cover. He opens it and reads Star Swirl's journal entry about the elements of strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, and sorcery. Sunburst realizes what he's holding and decides to return to Canterlot and inform Twilight Sparkle right away. Quotes :Sunburst: I have responsibilities in the Crystal Empire. I need to get back there. :Starlight Glimmer: But it's so far away! I like when you're in Canterlot and I can come by and see you. :Sunburst: I thought about it, but then I realized that if I stopped reading them and left them behind... :Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst: Twilight. :Starlight Glimmer: Ha ha ha ha. :Sunburst: I just... She always figures out everything. It's nice to actually know something before she does. Is that wrong? :Starlight Glimmer: Not at all. :Starlight Glimmer: Maybe you can find the information that leads to some grand adventure. :Sunburst: Gosh, I hope not. :Mage Meadowbrook: What a beautiful day to be on the road. :Mage Meadowbrook: Awww, fiddlesticks! :Mage Meadowbrook: Okay, ponies, I know you can't hear me... but it would be really nice if you didn't infect me while I'm trying to cure you! :Mage Meadowbrook: I can fix this! :Mareidian Pony: Who's there? :Mage Meadowbrook: I'm the cure for what ails you! Did that sound cool? I was hoping it would sound cool. :Mareidian Pony: I would have gone with something snappier, like, "the remedy." :Mage Meadowbrook: Good note! Thanks! :Sunburst: You know, I was with it until the healer suddenly turned into a ninja at the end there. :Sunburst: "The best elements within us can spread light and virtue, and I know ponies who represent them all. Strength, bravery, healing, beauty, hope, sorcery." I need to get back to Canterlot! I need to talk to Twilight Sparkle!